Vampirfilm
Dies ist eine Liste aller Vampirfilme. Filme vor 1920 *1896: Le manoir du diable *1909: Vampire of the Coast *1910: The Vampire's Trail *1912: Vampyrdanserinden *1912: In the Grip of the Vampire *1913: The Vampire Of The Desert *1913: La torre dei vampiri *1913: The Vampire (USA) *1913: The Vampire (UK) *1913: The Vampire (H) *1914: The Vampire (F) *1914: Vampires of the Night *1914: Vasco, The Vampire *1914: The Vampire's Trail *1914: Vampyre der Großstadt *1915: Saved From the Vampire *1915: The Devil's Daughter *1915: A Fool there was *1915: Was She A Vampire? *1915: Die Vampire *1915: Zhenshchina vampir *1915: The Vampire's Clutch *1916: The Kiss of a Vampire *1916: Mister Vampire *1916: Nächte des Grauens *1916: A Vampire Out of Work *1916: The Village Vampire *1917: The beloved Vampire *1917: Magia *1918: Alraune *1919: Lilith and Ly *1920: The Great London Mystery *1920: Vampire *1920: Der Vampyr von St. Louis 1921-1930 *1921: Drakula halála *1922: Nosferatu - Eine Symphonie des Grauens *1927: Um Mitternacht *1930: Vampyre der Großstadt 1931-1940 *1931: Dracula (USA) *1931: Drácula (SP) *1932: Vampyr - Der Traum des Allan Grey *1932: Boo *1933: The Vampire Bat *1935: Das Zeichen des Vampirs *1935: Condemned to Live *1936: Draculas Tochter *1940: The Devil Bat 1941-1950 *1943: Draculas Sohn *1944: Frankensteins Haus *1944: The Return of the Vampire *1945: Draculas Haus *1945: Le Vampire *1946: Devil Bat's Daughter *1948: Abbott und Costello treffen Frankenstein 1951-1960 *1952: Mother Riley Meets the Vampire *1953: Drakula Istanbul'da *1953: Der Vampyr von Soho *1956: Der Vampir von Notre Dame *1957: Blood of Dracula *1957: Vampiro *1958: Der Dämon mit den blutigen Händen *1958: Blood of the Vampire *1958: Dracula *1958: Der Sarg des Vampiro *1959: Plan 9 aus dem Weltall *1959: Schlechte Zeiten für Vampire *1960: Die Stunde, wenn Dracula kommt *1960: Dracula und seine Bräute *1960: Und vor Lust zu sterben 1961-1970 1961 *Macistes größtes Abenteuer *Vampire gegen Herakles 1962 *Die Rache des Vampirs *House on Bare Mountain 1963 *Der Kuß des Vampirs *Der Fluch der grünen Augen *Die drei Gesichter der Furcht 1964 *Batman Dracula *Die Todeskarten des Dr. Schreck *The Last Man on Earth 1965 *Blut für Dracula *Die Gruft der toten Frauen *Orgy of the Dead *Planet der Vampire 1966 *Die toten Augen des Dr. Dracula *Curse of the Vampires *Gespensterparty *Billy the Kid vs. Dracula 1967 *Galerie des Grauens *Tanz der Vampire *Batman Fights Dracula *Das Geheimnis der Todesinsel *Frankensteins Monster-Party *Sangre de vírgenes *Zinda Laash 1968 *Dracula *Die Vampire des Dr. Dracula *Die Vergewaltigung des Vampirs *Der Todesengel *Laila - Vampir der Lust *Draculas Rückkehr 1969 *Dracula und seine Opfer *Goke - Vampir aus dem Weltall *Wie schmeckt das Blut von Dracula? *Das Lustschloß der grausamen Vampire 1970 *Totentanz der Vampire *Cuadecuc, vampir *Der Vampir von Schloss Frankenstein *Jonathan (Vampire sterben nicht) *La vampire nue *Beiß mich, Liebling *Dracula - Nächte des Entsetzens *Dracula jagt Frankenstein *Gruft der Vampire *Junges Blut für Dracula *Nachts, wenn Dracula erwacht *Das Schloß der Vampire 1971-1980 1971 *Blut an den Lippen *Comtesse des Grauens *Die sieben Pranken des Satans *Dracula im Schloß des Schreckens *Draculas Bluthochzeit mit Frankenstein *Draculas Hexenjagd *Gebissen wird nur nachts *Nacht der Vampire *Nur Vampire küssen blutig *Requiem for a Vampire *Sexual-Terror der entfesselten Vampire *The Velvet Vampire *Totentanz der Vampire *Vampyros Lesbos - Erbin des Dracula 1972 *Blacula *Circus der Vampire *Deathmaster *Die Nacht der offenen Särge *Dracula jagt Minimädchen *Eine Jungfrau in den Krallen von Vampiren *Horrortrip *Night of the Devils *The Night Stalker 1973 *Der Fluch der schwarzen Schwestern *Der Schrei des Todes *Die Zärtlichkeit der Wölfe *Dracula *Dracula *Dracula braucht frisches Blut *Female Vampire - Erotikill *Ganja & Hess *La saga de los Drácula *Lemora, the Lady Dracula *Leptirica 1974 *Andy Warhol's Dracula *Bat People - Die Blutsauger *Captain Kronos - Vampire Hunter *Die 7 goldenen Vampire *Die Gruft des Grauens *The Vampires Night Orgy *Unmoralische Geschichten *Vampira *Vampyres *Woodoo - Orgie des Grauens 1975 *Blutsauger *Saga of the Draculas 1976 *Die Herren Dracula 1977 *Count Dracula *Draculas Todesrennen *Draculin *Rabid - Der brüllende Tod *Wampyr *Zoltan, Draculas Bluthund 1978 *Alucarda, la hija de las tinieblas *Doctor Dracula *Lady Dracula 1979 *Blutdurst *Brennen muss Salem *Das wahre Leben des Fürsten Dracula *Der Großstadtvampir *Dracula *Graf Dracula beißt jetzt in Oberbayern *Liebe auf den ersten Biss *Liebling, du beißt gut *Nocturna *Nosferatu - Phantom der Nacht *Schwingen der Angst 1980 *Die schönen Morde des Eric Binford *Draculas Ende *Dynastie Dracula *Herrscher der Finsternis: Vampir Dracula *Last Rites *Les Charlots contre Dracula *Monster Club *Movie Killer *Passion of Dracula 1981-1990 1981 *Der Autovampir *Die Rückkehr der Familie Frankenstein 1982 *Anna i wampir *Lady Dracula *Strasek - der Vampir *The Horror Star *The Living Dead Girl 1983 *Begierde *Die unheimliche Macht *Frightmare - Alptraum 1984 *Kammer der Schrecken *The Black Room 1985 *Die Einsteiger *Die rabenschwarze Nacht - Fright Night *Einmal beißen bitte *Krieg der Vampire *Lifeforce - Die tödliche Bedrohung *Transsylvania 6-5000 *Vampire Hunter D *Wenn Vampire lieben *Zwei Vollidioten schlagen zu 1986 *Gothic *Ninja the violent Sorcerer *Vamp 1987 *Der traurige Vampir *Der Vampir, mein Nagetier *Explosion der Leidenschaften *Le vampire et le lapin *Liebe mit Biß *Monster Busters *Nachtschicht *Near Dark - Die Nacht hat ihren Preis *Rampage - Anklage Massenmord *Salem 2 - Die Rückkehr *The Lost Boys *Vampir Party 1988 *Der Biss der Schlangenfrau *Dinner with the Vampire *Draculas Witwe *Graveyard Shift 2 *L.A. Midnight *Mein Nachbar, der Vampir *Nosferatu in Venedig *Teen Vamp *Tödliche Lippen *Vampire aus dem All *Vampire Princess Miyu *Vampire's Kiss - Ein beißendes Vergnügen *Vampiros Sexos 1989 *Beverly Hills Vamp *Dance of the Damned *I was a Teenage Zabbadoing *Midnight Cop *Nightlife *Revivencial *Sundown - Der Tod im Morgengrauen *Vampire’s Kiss 1990 *Daughter of Darkness *Der Tod im Morgengrauen *Dreamliners *Iron Thunder *Pale Blood *Rockula *Schrei in der Stille *Vampyre 1991-2000 1991 *Children of the Night / Subspecies - In the Twilight *Diener des Bösen *Mein Großvater ist ein Vampir *Spaceshift *The Deadly Avenger *The Lost Platoon *Vampire in New York 1992 *Bloody Marie - Eine Frau mit Biß *Bram Stoker’s Dracula *Buffy - Der Vampir-Killer *Cronos *Ein Vampir im Paradies *Tale of a Vampire 1993 *Bloodstone: Subspecies II *Corman's Dracula *Leif Jonker’s Darkness *Midnight Kiss *Project Vampire *Stephen King's Golden Tales *Tale of a Vampire *The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes - The Last Vampyre 1994 *Accumulator 1 *Bloodlust: Subspecies III *Dracula *Interview mit einem Vampir *Nadja *Nosferatu - Vampirische Leidenschaft 1995 *Dracula - Tot aber glücklich *Eine unheimliche Familie zum Schreien *Night Hunter *The Addiction *Vampire in Brooklyn 1996 *Bordello of Blood *Caress of the Vampire *Caress of the Vampire 2 *Embraced - Clan der Vampire *Frankenstein and Me *From Dusk Till Dawn *Irma Vep *Kindred - Clan der Vampire *Macabre Pair of Shorts *Munsters fröhliche Weihnachten *The Vampyre Wars *Vampirella *Vampirellas in Ketten 1997 *Besucher aus dem Jenseits - Sie kommen bei Nacht *Evil Creatures *Pathos *Revenant - Sie kommen in der Nacht *The Night Flier *Two Orphan Vampires *Vampire Journals 1998 *Angel of the Night *Blade *Bloodsuckers *Club Vampire *Die Weisheit der Krokodile *Kiss my Blood *Nosferatu: The First Vampire *Razor Blade Smile *Revenant - Sie kommen in der Nacht * Sorority House Vampires *Subspecies IV - Im Blutrausch *Sucker the Vampire *Teenager Space Vampires *The Vampire's Seduction *Vampir der Leidenschaft *Vampire *Witchcraft X: Mistress of the Craft 1999 *Angriff der Weltraumvampire *Die Hard Dracula *Draculas Braut *From Dusk Till Dawn 2 - Texas Blood Money *Kalter Kuss - Cold Hearts *Vampire Sex - Lady Dracula 3 *Vampires of Sorority Row *Vampyre Femmes 2000 *Blood - The Last Vampire *Convent *Dark Angels *Dark Prince: The True Story of Dracula *Der kleine Vampir *From Dusk Till Dawn 3 - The Hangman’s Daughter *Hot Vampire Nights *I've been watching you *Laila - Unsterblich verliebt *Les Vampyres *Mamas Rendezvous mit einem Vampir *Night of the Vampire Hunter *Pure Blood *Shadow of the Vampire *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust *Vampires of Sorority Row 2 *Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula *Zora la Vampira 2001-2010 2001 *Dark Species - die Anderen *Frost: Portrait of a Vampire *Jesus Christ Vampire Hunter *Königin der Verdammten *Love Bites *Mein Bruder, der Vampir *Song of the Vampire *The Education of a Vampire *The Forsaken - Die Nacht ist gierig *The Vampire Hunters Club *Trouble Every Day *Vampire Junction 2002 *An Erotic Vampire in Paris *Blade II *Blood Shot *Bloody Mallory - Die Dämonenjägerin *Demon Under Glass *Dracula *Dracula: Pages from a Virgin’s Diary *Draculas Braut *Embrace the Darkness II *Embrace the Darkness III *Hollywood Vampyr *John Carpenter’s Vampires: Los Muertos *Killer Barbys vs. Dracula *Montrak - Meister der Vampire *My Vampire lover *Reign in Darkness *Sangre eterna *Sherlock Homes - Der Vampir von Whitechapel *Vampire Clan 2003 * Barely Legal Lesbian Vampires *Chin gei bin / The Twins Effect *Frost: Portrait of a Vampire *Midnight Mass *Moon Child *Return of the Vampyres *Scooby Doo! Abenteuer am Vampirfelsen *The Era of Vampires *Underworld *Vampires Anonymous *Vegas Vampires *Vlad *Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula II - The Ascension 2004 *Blade: Trinity *Bloodsucking Redneck Vampires *Countess Dracula's Orgy of Blood *Dracula 3000 *Emmanuelle vs Dracula *Fledermäuse im Bauch *Out for Blood *Salem’s Lot - Brennen muss Salem *Vampir *Vampire Blvd. *Vampire Hunter D. *Vampires vs. Zombies *Van Helsing *Wächter der Nacht - Nochnoi Dozor *White Skin 2005 *BloodRayne *Bloodsuckers *Dunkel - Das erste Kapitel *The Vampire Conspiracy *Thralls *Todesschwarm 2 - Vampire Bats *Vampires: The Turning *Vampire Slayers *Vampyre Tales *Way of the Vampire *Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula III - Legacy 2006 *After Sundown *Dracula *Dracula’s Curse *Devil's Den *Frostbiten *Heubhyeol hyeongsa na do-yeol *Paris, je t’aime - Quartier de la Madeleine *Perfect Creature *Slayer *Stay Alive *The Hamiltons *The Last Sect *The Thirst *Ultraviolet *Underworld: Evolution *Vampire Diary *Wächter des Tages - Dnevnoi Dozor 2007 *30 Days of Night *Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure *BloodRayne II: Deliverance *Brotherhood of Blood *Der gefallene Vampir *Der Goldene Nazivampir von Absam 2 - Das Geheimnis von Schloß Kottlitz *Die Vampirprinzessin *Gothic Vampires from Hell *Hostel 2 *I Am Legend *Metamorphosis *Revamped *Rise: Blood Hunter *The Insatiable *Twilight Thirst *Vampire Diary *Vampire Noir *Vampyres 2008 *A Vampyre Story *Bathory *Bitten in the Twilight *Blood Scarab *Bonnie and Clyde vs Dracula *Dracula’s Guest *DWK 5 - Die Wilden Kerle: Hinter dem Horizont *Her Morbid Desires *How My Dad Killed Dracula *I Sell the Dead *Lost Boys 2: The Tribe *Mutant Vampire Zombies from the 'Hood! *So finster die Nacht *The Quest - Der Fluch des Judaskelch *Thicker Than Water: The Vampire Diaries Part 1 *Twilight - Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen *Vampyrer 2009 *Against the Dark *Bled *Blood - The Last Vampire *College Vampires - Transylmania *Daybreakers *Die Gräfin *Durst *Higanjima - Insel der Vampire *Kyûketsu Shôjo tai Shôjo Furanken *La Femme Vampir *Lesbian Vampire Killers *Mitternachtszirkus - Willkommen in der Welt der Vampire *New Moon - Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde *Red Scream Vampyres *Rougge the Vampyre *Suck - Bis(s) zum Erfolg *Sunset Vampires - Biss in alle Ewigkeit *Surviving Evil *Temptation *The Elektra/Vampyr Variations *The Vampires of Bloody Island *Umbrage *Underworld - Aufstand der Lykaner 2010 *30 Days of Night: Dark Days *Aleya's Tango: Dreams of a Vampyre *Am Ende der Nacht *Beilight - Bis(s) zum Abendbrot *BloodRayne: The Third Reich *Dead Cert *Dead West *Death Hunter *Die Vampir-Attacke *Dylan Dog *Eclipse - Bis(s) zum Abendrot *Feast of the Vampires *I Kissed A Vampire *Jiang shi xin zhan shi *Kolysanka *La Femme Vampir Volume 2 *Let Me In *Lost Boys: The Thirst *Mein Babysitter ist ein Vampir - Der Film *Ninjas vs. Vampires *Nosferatu. Uzhas nochi *Prowl *Stake Land *The Vampires of Zanzibar *Twilight Vamps *Vampire *Vampire - Verstecken war gestern *Wir sind die Nacht Seit 2011 2011 *Biss zur großen Pause - Das Highschool Vampir Grusical *Bite Marks *Breaking Dawn - Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht - Teil 1 *Fright Night *Just the Vampire Hunter *Midnight Son *My Vampire Girl *Planet of the Vampire Woman *Priest *Scooby Doo! Music of the Vampire * The Perfect Love Triangle: Vampires, Werewolves, Witches *Vampire *Vampire Boys 2012 *Abraham Lincoln Vampirjäger *Blade the Vampire Slayer *Breaking Dawn - Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht - Teil 2 *Byzantium *Dark Shadows *Diary of a Vampire *Die Vampirschwestern *Dracula 3D *Dracula 2012 *Hotel Transsilvanien *Kiss of the Damned *Saint Dracula 3D *The Thompsons *True Bloodthirst *Underworld: Awakening *Vampire Dog *Vampires: Rise of the Fallen *Vampires Kiss/Blood Inside *Vamps 2013 *An Irish Vampire in Hollywood *Only Lovers left Alive *Vampire Boys 2 *Vampire Club 3D *Vampire Soul: Hidden in Plain Sight *Vampires in Venice *Vampires of Hollywood 2014 *The Black Water Vampire *Vampire Acadamy Kategorie:Verfilmung